SUMMARY The Training and Dissemination Core of the Center for Tissue Engineering has been designed to integrate and make available the many functions of the Center: the development of technologies, their translation into the clinic, public awareness about the Center's roles and capabilities, training of the new cadre of biomedical investigators and practitioners, and the outreach and education of students, general public and underserved communities. This Core will function as a major integrating factor between the core projects (TRDs), Collaborative Projects and Service Projects. xxThe training component has been designed around two specific aims. Aim 1: Develop understanding and skills for using technologies developed in the Center in research projects, commercial and clinical applications; Aim 2: Create a cadre of biomedical researchers capable of advancing the fields of tissue engineering and regenerative medicine through the effective use of the Center's technologies. The plans for training are designed to advance the field, with strong emphasis on training in translation into clinical applications, entrepreneurship and commercialization, and are tailored to the specialists and non-specialists at all stages of their professional careers. A portfolio of training modalities will be open to the scientific community from academia, commercial sector and clinics, free of charge. The dissemination component has also been designed around two specific aims: Aim 3: Inform the community about the technical capabilities and accomplishments of the Center; Aim 4: Promote broad use of the Center's technologies. The comprehensive portfolio of dissemination activities involves programs for scientific community, general public, high school students, and underserved communities. For scientific community, the information about the Center will be provided in peer-reviewed journal articles reporting the scientific and engineering developments by the Center investigators. For general public, the Center faculty, trainees and collaborators will give public talks about tissue engineering, regenerative medicine and the new technologies serving the field. For the commercial and financial sector, we will organize half-day meetings at the Center. As a part of our broad outreach, we will offer summer courses and internships for high school students. The Center website will provide information about the Center and its activities, and serve as the primary contact point for collaborators, scientists, general public and students at all levels. All training and dissemination activities will specifically acknowledge NIBIB grant support, including the grant number.